1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle and, in particular, to a supporting structure for an exhaust system of a utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a vehicle has an exhaust system supporting structure in which an exhaust muffler connected to an engine exhaust pipe is hanged and supported by a plurality of hangers attached to a body (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-13826. The exhaust system supporting structure disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-13826 includes: a body-side hanger bracket fixed to a rear side frame of the body by welding; a muffler-side hanger bracket fixed to the exhaust muffler by welding; and a mount rubber located between the two hanger brackets and supported by these hanger brackets.
Further, in an exhaust system supporting structure for a utility vehicle disclosed in United States Published Patent Application No. 2012/0160588A1, an exhaust pipe located on the exhaust upstream side of the exhaust muffler is supported by an engine mounted on a body frame and the exhaust muffler is supported by a rear side frame of the body. During the running of the vehicle, in general, the body frame and the engine vibrate in mutually different phases. Thus, the exhaust muffler supported by the rear side frame vibrates in a different phase from that of the engine. Meanwhile, in a vehicle like a utility vehicle running in off-road circumstances like a grass field, a gravel field, and a sand field as well as an unpaved mountain path, an unpaved path through a wood, a mud path, and a rocky field, the body frame and the engine vibrate at large amplitudes. Thus, in such a vehicle like a utility vehicle, a supporting structure for an exhaust system is eagerly desired that realizes a situation that the exhaust muffler vibrates in approximately the same phase as the engine.